


天使吹响号角

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 零薰，意义不明短片，CP感弱。BGM：Edward, had you ever thought that the end of the world would come on 20.9.01? - my little airport





	天使吹响号角

**Author's Note:**

> 零薰，意义不明短片，CP感弱。  
> BGM：Edward, had you ever thought that the end of the world would come on 20.9.01? - my little airport

羽风薰注意那个男孩好久了。他每次来，都能看见他坐在公墓的墓碑上，打着黑色阳伞，晃荡两条腿，或是一个人哼歌，或者是低头打游戏机，而更多时候，他都忙着说话，跟各种不同的人说话。他光是出现在那儿，就像一个发射光芒的魔迹，引得人前仆后继地去同他说话，那些衣冠楚楚的成人们，都排着队低头倾听一个小孩子发言。

薰本来没什么要说的。他没去找那个人，那个人反而像个读心的幽灵一般先出现在他面前。薰再踏进公墓时，他端端正正地坐在薰母亲的墓碑上面，天气阴雨，这次他没有打伞，和风兼着细雨飘散。

薰倒并不太介意他坐那儿，反而好奇他是怎么让守墓人不赶他出去的。石碑有高度，薰走近了，仰起头，先看到他紧紧包裹着黑色及膝袜的两条小腿，没有穿鞋，一只棕红色的真皮小牛津鞋歪在地下，沾满了泥，另一只看不见到哪儿去了。他在吃雪糕。他捏着雪糕棍子平举起来，伸出舌尖滋溜溜地舔舐一圈，将化下的白色奶油卷进嘴里，唇边也沾上两条白色印渍，末了有滋有味地咂吧嘴。薰站在不远处的樟树荫下，歪着脑袋看他，觉得有趣，于是笑了。

对方仿佛这才注意到他似的，抬起头望过来，一双奇异的红眼睛直穿破迷蒙的雨雾。他飞快地舔下最后一口雪糕，一挥胳膊，随手将木棍扔下，随即从墓碑上跳下来，冲薰走来。

“你笑什么？”对方偏着头，仔细地看着薰。

薰答不上来，他也不知道自己为什么要笑，于是只摆了摆手，答非所问地回道：“我在这儿看到过你好几次了。”

“我也是。你每周都这个时间来。”他停顿片刻，扫了一眼薰手里捏的白色皱纸包的花束。“……我一直有句话憋着不知该讲不讲。其实这边送过来的花，一到晚上都被守墓人收走倒卖掉了。你之前送来的都是。”

“哦……”薰想了想，“没关系。我只是想让这里看起来不要太冷清。”

对方又认真地端详他一圈，随后一言不发地走开了。薰低头，看着他仅穿黑袜踩过路面，又忍不住笑，冲他背后道：“你怎么不穿鞋？”

他没有答话。薰感觉似乎眨了一下眼，他就像透明的水汽一般蒸发在了空气中。薰微愣在原地，扭头去看时，那只棕红色的小皮鞋还歪歪扭扭地陷在泥里。

他照常把花束放在母亲的墓前，随后在一旁的长凳上坐了一会儿，看细雨洒湿了白色花瓣。他一反常态地感到心神不宁，那天晚上他频频地做噩梦，都是些色彩绮丽而栩栩如生的噩梦，他满身冷汗地惊醒，却丝毫回忆不起梦中的内容，只剩下万花筒般的明艳色彩在眼前旋转。

朔间零，绝对是他迄今为止遇见过的最奇异的人，如果把宏观的时间维度拉长，也许连迄今为止一词也可以去掉。

薰再次去公墓时，又见到了他。还是坐在墓碑上，这次穿着牛仔裤和低帮马丁靴，衣服上很不相衬地别了一朵白玫瑰花，正在吸溜纸盒饮料。薰站在那儿愣了半晌，才敢慢慢地走上前去，确认墓碑上的名字没错。

“怎么样？”朔间零弯着眼睛一笑。

“这是……怎么做到的？”薰无法相信自己的眼睛。

墓碑周围多了一圈郁郁葱葱的白玫瑰，娇柔的花瓣浮着枝叶，迎风微微地震颤。且不论这些玫瑰是怎么在一周以内被移栽过来并且开得如此旺盛，现在根本就不是玫瑰开放的时节啊。

“吸血鬼的魔法。”零又笑，得意扬扬的样子，一咧开嘴，露出两颗尖尖的牙。

薰真的相信了，除此之外没有别的解释。他慢慢地在碑前坐下来，周围被浓密的花丛环绕，他拧住一朵又大又洁白的玫瑰的枝，一用力，想将它折下来，但立刻“哎哟”了一声，像触电一般缩回手。指尖上被玫瑰的刺扎出一个小口，殷红的血珠滚落。

“怎么了？”零从后面凑过来瞧了一眼，赶紧避之不及地挥着手躲开了。“快擦掉快擦掉，我晕血。”

“啊？不是吸血鬼么？”

“是啊，但是我晕血。”零理所当然地答，好像完全不认为逻辑上有什么不对。

薰一头问号，心想你这人设也太混乱了，耳听零在那边又说：“我再给你看一个。”

“哦。”薰其实并不很感兴趣，不过出于礼节与家教，坐在那儿耐住性子看他要变什么花样。

一只蝴蝶从花丛当中翩翩飞出。薰张了张嘴，看零伸出手掌对准蝴蝶拍过去，他吃惊地啊了一声，尾声低微下去，盯着蝴蝶耷拉着翅膀坠落在地。

“看好。”零说，在半空中打了一个响指。薰瞪着眼睛，看那只死掉的蝴蝶重新振起翅膀，毫发无损地飞起来，轻飘飘地盘旋上升，消失在花丛中。

“你……你能让东西死而复生？”薰自己说出来，又想到他们正站在墓地里，不禁有些背后发毛，搓了搓一胳膊冰凉的鸡皮疙瘩。

“不是死而复生，只是尸体。会动的尸体。”零看着他，“就像僵尸一样的存在。而且，只对没有灵魂的生物有用。”

“灵魂？”

“是啊。人是有灵魂的，猫也有灵魂。但是鱼没有，山羊没有，山羊只有鬼魂，死了之后，从眼睛漏出去……”

“停停，别再说了。”薰觉得这样一脸平常地讲着怪谈故事般的话的他真是不可思议，仿佛在讲天底下人尽皆知的自然常理似的。但是薰不想再多听下去了，免得夜里又做连串噩梦。

“你害怕？”零在墓碑上歪着脑袋，“其实没什么好怕的。他们大多都是温柔的好人，极少数故意捣乱，会被请到地底下去喝茶的。比如现在……你后面，就站在一位漂亮的太太。你每次来她都在。”

薰心里忽然一动，脱口问道：“她长什么样子？”

“她……”零对着他背后的虚空凝视片刻，摇了摇头。“我看不清。你不知道，灵魂只是一种没有实体的状态，所以我也说不上来她具体长什么样。”

“好吧。”薰有些失落。

“她在摸你的头发。她说你长高了。”

“你还能跟他们对话？……”

“如果他们自己愿意的话。”

薰定了半晌，终于鼓起勇气，嗫嚅道：“你帮我跟她说，我很想她……”

零看着他，拒绝道：“这种话我不会传达的。人死后的灵魂，是有保质期的，只有平和的灵魂才能慢慢放弃眷恋，升入天堂。就算你对她这么说，她也没有办法，徒劳增加她的痛苦和不甘罢了，等到保质期一过，她就只能变成鬼。你不想这样吧？所以为了死去的人，大家都应该积极向前地好好活着，他们见到，才会安心。”

“可我明明活得不好呢……就要假装吗？”

零平静地点一点头。“是啊。假装吧。”

薰绷不住了，垂下眼睛，眼泪水大颗大颗滚落下来，缀在绀色的毛衣背心上，像一串串晶莹的珠子。朔间零一时被他哭得束手无策，反而感到有些内疚，从墓碑上跳下来，伸开孩子的纤弱双臂，拥抱了他。薰原本是个有些排斥身体接触的人，不知为何却感到他的拥抱具有安定心神的能力，薰伏在他肩上，抽抽搭搭的，一会儿渐渐止住了，只余下间或的抽噎声。

薰觉得有点不好意思。在陌生小孩面前哭，要人家来安慰，实在是太逊了，再加上他把大半的眼泪鼻涕都蹭在了零衣服上，虽然零自己一副并不在意的样子。薰从兜里掏出皱巴巴的手绢，帮他擦衣服。

“喂，”零忽然伸出手掌，“看这儿。”

薰应声抬起头。他脸上和衣服上的泪珠纷纷漂浮起来，在零指尖上旋转，奇迹般地化成一朵小小的花形，每片花瓣都一清二楚。薰看得瞠目结舌，忘了抽泣，噗哧地笑了出来。他后来这一生中收到过无数的花，他每次想起来，仍然觉得那朵泪水化成的花是其中最浪漫的一朵。

 

薰下一次再去的时候，朔间零没在那儿。薰有些疑惑，他原本还做好了准备想跟他好好地打招呼，也许他自己有事。自从墓旁多了玫瑰花丛之后，薰就不再带花束来了，改而带一个小工具箱，装铲子、锄头、肥料和杀虫剂，每次给花丛松土、浇水、施肥。他自己收拾完了，正想离开，便看见零匆匆地从外面跑过来，怀里抱着一个纸箱子。

“喂！”零一见他，冲他喊道，“过来帮我一下！”

 

“你很喜欢猫？”薰帮他一道把被车碾伤的流浪猫送去了收容所，看着原本奄奄一息的猫恢复了一点活气之后，薰忍不住这么问。

“算不上吧。”

“那你……”薰想起上次他一巴掌拍死的蝴蝶。

“猫是有灵魂的，跟人一样。在我眼里，要紧的只是灵魂，生命不值一提。蚊子，蚂蚁，哪怕一个肉眼不可见的单细胞，都有生命，你珍惜吗？”零蹲着给小猫喂火腿肠，头也不抬地回道，“我发现这只猫的时候，它的半个灵魂已经浮在身体外面了。打个比方，就像一个濒死的人，你总不能见死不救。”

这个人的歪理一套一套的，不知是哪里编来的混乱人设和世界观，反正谁也判断不了真假，总是他有道理。薰撇了撇嘴，下定论道：“你就是喜欢猫。”

零嘿嘿一笑，承认了。“好吧，我喜欢。”

 

日复一日，他们两个渐渐熟稔了一些。零后来再出现在公墓里，身边多了一只老围他脚后跟转的黑猫。零说他原本想把猫留在收容所的，可这猫非黏着他不放，他走到哪儿就跟到哪儿，别人一接近就被咬，他也没有办法。他又说，猫也有个好处，特别是黑猫对死亡十分敏感，他在为那些来求助的人解答的时候，猫也能帮上忙。

“你看它，”零把猫抱起来给薰看，“它的眼睛颜色跟你的很像。”

薰不太相信，伸手去摸猫的脑袋。“我的眼睛颜色有这么浅？……哎哟！”他还没摸着，便被猫呲牙咧嘴地挠了一爪子，胳膊上出现三道红痕。

薰气得大骂猫没有良心，他当初好歹也跟零一道帮过它，是它的救命恩人。零幸灾乐祸地在一旁笑个不停，一松手，猫从他臂弯里挣脱开去，跳落在地，窜进了树丛里。

 

薰放寒假了。他闲来无事，一趟趟往公墓上跑，听零跟形形色色的闲杂人等吹牛皮侃大山，权当听不要钱的志怪故事，那些故事的荒谬程度，就连最异想天开的小说家也难以望其项背。

他偶尔也会为零的个人生活操心。他还时常因为别的约定或者聚会而不能来，零却每日风雨无阻地准点出现在墓地上。薰忍不住担心这个家伙是不是在学校人缘好差，不然怎么都没人喊他去玩。

“想多了啦。虽然……是有些人会怕我，不过我还是有朋友的。”零呲溜呲溜地吸空饮料纸盒，随手捏扁，扔进垃圾桶里。“你瞧，这里有人需要我。”

“这又不能算理由。”薰忍不住道，“没规定他们需要你，你就非得帮他们。你太好心了。”

零耸耸肩。“不是我，是谁？在我眼里普通人全都像没有视力的瞎子一样，很可怜。那些人没有别的方向可以求助，只能低声下气地来找我，总得有人领他们走出迷雾。”

薰便仔仔细细地看着他，说：“你不太像一个吸血鬼。有没有考虑过换个人设？”

 

他们两个坐在麦记里。那天薰情绪低落，零跟他聊一些鸡零狗碎的事情，他左耳进右耳出，鸡啄米一般地点头敷衍，盯着汉堡和冒水珠的可乐杯子发呆。

“我跟你说，”他终于道，“我昨天看到我爸跟一个女人接吻。”

“嗯。”零不吃薯条，反而专吃番茄酱，他用手指沾酱吮进嘴里，吃得一手稀里糊涂的，等着薰的下文。听薰沉默着不吭声，又奇怪地追问：“所以呢？那不是很正常？”

“我知道很正常啊……”薰闷闷不乐地道，“但我还是不高兴。”

“想通点，其实你母亲知道了也会放心。”

薰趴在米黄色的桌子上，枕着自己的臂弯，用吸管搅着杯里的汽水，气泡咕噜噜地上涌，破灭。“你说，他们怎么能忍受把舌头放进另一个人的嘴里啊？还会吃到别人的口水，想想就好恶心……”

零笑了，说：“如果你喜欢那个人，就不会恶心啊。”

“怎么可能。哪怕全校最漂亮的女生，我都受不了。”

“那要不要试一试？”

快餐店里的灯光是明亮的暖橙色。外面的天色已暗，刚下过一阵雨，湿漉漉的玻璃窗上映出华灯初上，衬着墨黑色的沉沉的天空，像一面丝绒质的幕布。

薰完全被零毫无预兆的一个吻给弄懵了，脑袋里一片空白，手脚僵着，一动也不动。他其实并没有做那些在薰想象里认为会恶心的事，没有把舌头放进来，也没有让他尝到口水，只是把两片柔软的唇贴在他的嘴唇上，那么安静地停顿了片刻，便松开了。薰恍惚间觉得像是触碰了一朵娇嫩的玫瑰花。

零眼球像两颗虚假的玻璃弹珠，里面折射的光芒很不真实，现在那双眼睛里倒映着薰的金发，还有窗外炫丽的灯火。零俯着身子，凑得极近，看着他，认真地说：“你知不知道，你长得好像我在油画里见过的最后一个天使？”

薰落荒而逃。他跑出快餐店没几步，又蹭蹭地跑了回来，外头突然下起了雷阵雨，雨水自半空中倾盆而下。零果然有伞。他撑着那把长柄黑伞，站在店门口的檐下。薰狼狈不堪地挨着他往伞下一挤，手上仍拍打着羞得通红的脸蛋，好像这么干能让他的脸降温似的。

“你为什么这么熟练啊？”薰懊恼地质问，“那是我的初吻哎！”

“我也是啊。”零眨着眼睛回道。

薰又站了一会儿，越想越来气，好胜心难得地被激发出来，他觉得这样不行，必须要扳回一局。于是趁零扭头不注意的时候，薰忽然抓住他的衣领，亲吻过去。

这次薰大着胆子，将舌尖塞进他温软的口腔里，然后，清楚地尝到了他嘴里残余的一丝番茄酱味儿，又酸又甜。呃，好像，真的没有那么糟，薰心想。

他们两个都不太懂在接吻时呼吸和换气，于是这个生涩的吻只持续了不到一分钟，他们便气喘吁吁地分开了。薰一边拍着胸口喘息，一边脸红得更厉害了，心跳在胸膛里像擂鼓一样，仿佛下一秒整个人就要冒出烟来。

“你母亲在旁边看你哦。”零平静下来第一句话就说，“她在笑。”

“啊！你不说出来是会死吗！”薰大叫一声。

也许是看他又羞又气的样子很有趣，零哈哈大笑起来。

一辆奥迪车忽然出现在街的拐角，刺眼的白色车灯割破雨幕，直直地扫射过来。薰瞪着眼睛，抬起手背挡光，望了片刻，突然一把拽起零就往反方向跑。“快跑快跑，大概因为下雨，我家司机来接我了！”

零茫然，仍尽力地跟着他跑了几步。“为什么要跑？”

“废话，我不想回去啊！一回家就要看到我爸跟那个女人亲亲热热的。”

他们穿过街道，穿过街灯投下的光束，手忙脚乱地拐进街尾的一道小巷里。零没跑几步就开始嫌累，他伸出一只又凉又软的小手，抓住薰的胳膊，说：“你拉紧我。”

他加速几步，往半空中跃起，黑色雨伞脱手，他像一个热气球一般轻悠悠地漂浮起来。

薰睁着眼睛，看见周围的一切都在风雨里摇摆，下沉，缩小，整个世界像一瞬间塌陷下去，慢慢地，降维成脚下一张布满光点的平面图。发生在这个人身上的奇迹实在太多了，他已经没有心思再去惊讶感叹，他闭上眼睛，感到天空好近，天堂也好近，风和冰凉的雨点穿过他飞扬的发丝。恍惚间，他看到空中张开宽阔的翅膀。

薰浑身淋得像只落汤鸡一样，最后被揪回家时，还有些犯晕。他回头去看，零已经不见了，像往常一样来去无踪。

 

他始终都不敢确信那晚发生的事情是真的，他在雨夜的巷子里飞翔，这种事说出去大概也只会被人当成是梦话，所以他谁也没说，只当做一个秘密保守起来。

他同样也不敢确信朔间零的存在是真实的。他不知道。也许那只是一个瑰丽的梦，一个幻想，一个他在丧母的孤独中自己臆想出来的虚拟伙伴。可是零又那么确实而鲜活地具备一切细节：他的脸，他的唇，他的衣着，他尖尖的牙，笑起来总有些狡猾的意味，像在盘算什么坏主意，眼睛却极为诚恳。若说他是幻觉，恐怕连这幻觉本身都是一个奇迹，仿佛沙漠上一瞬折射而出的海市蜃楼。

 

薰要搬家了。他父亲要去另一个城市再婚，他也要跟着转学过去。薰暗地里难过了好一阵子，还是跟零去说了，零怀里搂着黑猫，搔它颈上的软毛，点一点头，表示明白了。

“那个……”零翻遍身上几个口袋，掏出一条链子，递给薰，“这个送你吧。”

一根细细的项链，吊着一个铜黄色的小十字架，泛着奇异而流动的光泽。薰接过来，又开始迷惑了。“吸血鬼送十字架？……”

“人设而已。”零咧嘴一笑，又说，“这个东西上有我十三分之一个灵魂碎片。你把这个带在身上，可以当护身符，有驱魔和安神的功能。”

薰有点不好意思。“你还送我东西。我好像也没什么特别的可以送你，让我想想……”

“不用啦。你好好的就行了。下次回来的时候再来找我啊。”零摆手。

最后临走前还是半推半就地收了他一副钻石耳钉。薰说：“这是我妈妈以前戴过的。反正我没有耳洞，戴不了，你留着吧……礼尚往来，我觉得她应该也会同意。”

零沉默了一下，盯着他头上的虚空。“说实话，太太好像蛮不高兴的……”

薰装作没听见，朝他道过别，扭头朝外跑去。他握着那条十字架项链，穿过一座座林立的死人的碑，好像头一次张开第三只眼，注意到了什么东西，空气里回荡着此起彼伏的私语，像悉悉卒卒的风声，也像流水，像树叶摇曳。可是当他定睛看去时，空气里明明又一片虚无，只有馥郁的玫瑰花香涌动。

 

薰此后再也没见过他。寒假最后一天，他背着书包，身穿浅蓝色衬衫，白毛衣，背带短裤，白色及膝袜和圆头皮鞋，被司机塞进车子里，奔赴陌生的新学校。开车经过墓地时，他扒着窗口往外看，但这次他难得地没有看见零。也许他在角落里，薰恰巧看错了眼，也许他真的不在，被他自己的朋友叫去玩了。这么一想，薰反而感到宽慰起来。

他没想到的是零给的护身符如此之快地应验了。那天早上司机开车经过一个红绿灯口时，对面一个醉汉驾着卡车闯过红灯，迎面撞来。司机被破碎的玻璃割断喉咙，当场死亡，而后座的薰却神奇地毫发无损，连一丝擦伤都没受到。但那依然是他人生中第一次，如此之近，与死神贴面而过。

他后来想起那串揣在兜里的十字架，取出来一看，铜黄色的十字架已经碎了，从中间裂开一道微小的缝隙，流淌在上面的神秘光泽也消失了，变成了一件看上去完全普通，甚至略嫌廉价的饰品。那些空气中偶尔浮现的窃窃私语，他再也听不到了，合上眼睛，重新活在平凡而安静的世界里。薰感到怅然若失，在心里同零道歉：对不起，我害死了你十三分之一个灵魂。

他假期时也回过那片墓地，但都没有再见到朔间零。薰这才想起他既没有他的电话号码，也没有LINE或者推特之类的网络帐号。以前他只要想找零，就往墓地跑，十之八九他就在那儿，这件事如此天经地义，薰反而想不起来如果他不在又该怎么办。

后来他每次都多带一束花了，放在他家司机的墓前。而他母亲坟墓上的白玫瑰，因为缺乏打理，生长得极为野蛮而旺盛，葱郁的枝条遮天蔽日，几乎盖住了原本的墓碑。薰照往常一样在墓旁坐了一会儿，想他母亲的灵魂还在不在周边，是否已经升入了天堂。他又开始怀疑朔间零是否真的只是一个幻觉，一个带有浪漫色彩的童年梦魇，那些奇迹，回想起来都如此之近，仿佛就在昨日。或许他不是什么吸血鬼，而是一个玩心很重的天使，偶然从天国掉下来被他碰见，现在已经回去了。否则要怎么解释他能带着他飞翔，又像蒸发的水一样顷刻间消失无踪。

 

直到薰一帆风顺地作为小学生毕业，度过国中，即将升入高中。他瞒着家人，惴惴不安地怀揣一打资料表，在偶像专门学校附近鬼鬼祟祟，探头探脑。他原本还未打定主意真的要违背父亲意愿，去报读偶像学校，但那天他见到校门口附近有一大群热闹的人簇拥着，似乎在观看什么演出，他好奇地挤进去，踮起脚望了一眼。他所有的忧愁和疑虑，他的烦恼，困苦，自卑与不甘，笼罩着他人生的阴云，就在他看清台上那个人的脸的一刻，全都奇迹般烟消云散了。

 

FIN

 

Did you ever believe me/ when I said I don't need to be free/ if you could only be with me/ I don't need to be free/ if you could only be with me


End file.
